The present invention relates to a therapeutic composition of matter for use against the class of viruses possessing an outer lipid envelope.
Aquired immune deficiency syndrome, or AIDS, is a most threatening pandemic of modern times. The cause of the AIDS has been identified as a human retrovirus, most recently referred to as HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus). The virus enters into, resides and replicates within CD4 lymphocytes. Replication of the virus is possible only within an activated lymphocyte. Other cells may also be infected, in particular macrophages, but in contrast to the CD4 lymphocyte, these will not be easily killed by the virus. The population of CD4 lymphocytes is reduced and disabled by the replicating virus, the immune system is compromised, and the patient ultimately dies of some other infection or tumor.
The genetic material of HIV is RNA, which is, together with reverse transcriptase enzyme, encapsulated in the core of the virus, the core consisting of two proteins. In the process of budding out from the host cell the core of the virus becomes enveloped in a lipid bi-layer from the outer membrane of the host. The envelope also contains viral glycoproteins--the only functional component of the virus-specific makeup when it is outside a host cell. These envelope glycoproteins (referred to as gp120) are the only source of antigen of an enveloped virus. Variability in their structure, even within an individual patient, makes the development of a vaccine a difficult task. Most efforts to curb the spread of AIDS and to prevent it from taking its toll from an already infected population are currently directed towards development of an efficient therapy.
None of the clinically tested therapies to date are satisfactory including AZT, Interferons, Interleukins, and Monoclonal antibodies to CD4 or to HIV.